Seth's Vampire
by SophieAngel69
Summary: The day Seth meets a cartain vampire his life is changed forever. Will his imprint accept him? Challenge


**Seth's POV**

My life changed when I met him. From that moment on I knew, he was my life, my imprint, and I could never be apart from him. I just glimpsed him from afar, didn't speak, didn't even meet him, we just looked at each other and went our separate ways.

The next time we met we were alone. Just the two of us, in the middle of nowhere. We didn't talk much, I explained the imprint and he explained that he didn't mind, although he wasn't about to leave the woman he had been with for decades for someone he barely knew.

We came to an agreement. I was too young, so I had until I was old enough to be with him to move on or convince him to be with me. We met up a lot after that, any chance we could. Sometimes we would talk, about our lives, about our pasts, other times we would have sex.

I'm glad he was my first. If I could have picked anyone in the world to be with, I would probably have picked him. He was gentle and kind sometimes, and others he was rough and brutal, but only when I asked him to be. He was exciting, beautiful, interesting, compassionate. He wouldn't seem like the most loving person, he looked like the type to be cold and harsh, but he wasn't. Underneath that mask he wore, underneath the cold hard exterior he sometimes wore, was a beautiful soul, a loving heart. He was the most loving and passionate man I had ever met.

I was eighteen today, it was my birthday. I was scared of him picking his wife over me but at the same time I was so excited to be with him. I waited in the place we had arranged to meet, anxious and worried when two cold arms wrapped around me from behind and I sunk into my vampires embrace.

"Don't be so anxious love," he instructed, trailing kisses down my neck.

He slid around me so we were facing each other and we slowly began removing the other's clothes. It was slow and intimate as we would kiss whatever part of flesh had just been exposed. Finally I lay on my back, both of us naked and exposed as he kissed across my shaft, down my balls, until he reached my puckered entrance where he slowly licked around my hole before inserting his tongue, all the while I was moaning with pleasure.

My vampire moved his head from between my legs and kissed me passionately as his cold hard member probed my eager entrance. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his shoulder as he slowly entered me. And so we began a dance we had done a thousand times before, we were so perfectly in tune with each others bodies that we knew every movement by heart, where to touch to make him cry out, what to do to have him moaning my name. Over the years we had grown closer and this all just felt so right, to be with him like this.

Our pleasure built as we joined our bodies in the most intimate way. With one flick of his tongue against that sensitive spot on my neck he sent me over the edge and I exploded in pleasure, screaming his name in ecstasy as my release shot forth. As my body clenched around him he cried out as he spilled his seed inside of me.

We lay there contently, with my vampire holding me in his arms. "I love you." I told him, placing a delicate kiss on his lips.

"And I love you," he replied, returning my affections with a pleasant smile.

My insecurities overtook me as I asked him. "Have you decided then? Me or her?"

My vampire smiled, his golden eyes seeming almost to glow. "I divorced her a long time ago," he admitted, much to my shock. "I just needed to know that this imprinting thing really is permanent."

I had to hold back my tears of joy. "So you really do want me?" I asked and he nodded.

"It'll always be you darlin'," Jasper assured me, kissing me again.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Surprise! Who guessed it? This is yet another challenge by Ariel Wolf and I'm rather proud of how this one turned out.**_

_**Challenge:**_** When Jasper meets Seth for the first time his life changes Seth imprints on Jasper.**

**_Do you think I succeeded and why?_**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


End file.
